


Gifts

by DistortionSoul



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Work, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortionSoul/pseuds/DistortionSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif is in the habit of giving Thor expensive gifts - mostly consisting of exotic concubines she encounters in her travels across the nine worlds - but neither one of them could have guessed at what Thor was getting into when she brings him back a skinny, beautiful man from Jotunheim.  **Very very AU in which Loki and Thor are not brothers, Loki is not the god of mischief, Thor accepts the throne of Asgard, and Loki ends up in the sex trade instead**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this lovely fan art (though obviously not the story to go with it, which I was unaware of at the time of writing this fic): http://lokis-gspot.tumblr.com/post/60233313777/click-images-for-full-resolution-3-sooo-yey-i  
> Conceived of last night, and written, edited, and posted over the course of today, so apologies if it's a tad rough around the edges.  
> Also, I have no clue if "Jotun" is the correct term for someone who is from Jotunheim, but it sounded right, so that's what I used. Sue me.

Thor gazed hungrily down at the lithe creature draped across his bed. Sif had truly outdone herself this time; this was possibly her best gift yet. The Jotun’s skin was the icy grey-blue typical of his planet, criss-crossed with the darker blue tattoos that demarcated him as a concubine. His eyes were a brighter blue, like the winter sun reflecting off of ice; and they were only made all the brighter by the brilliant emerald-green robes and cloak encasing his body. And to complete the look, like a decorative bow on a Midgardian Christmas gift, were hints of gold everywhere; hanging in his jet-black hair, wrapped around his fingers and bare toes, even painted on his nails.

  
“My liege,” the creature said at last, sitting up on the bed but keeping his eyes respectfully averted, “does this form not please you? I can change it, if you prefer.” And then those eyes flicked upward to meet the king’s in a moment of pure, mischievous defiance, and Thor knew that this truly was a gift without compare.  
“Oh, your form pleases me well enough, Jotun,” the king said. “Tell me, what is your name?”

  
“I am known as Loki, my liege,” the frost creature replied.

  
“Loki,” Thor relished the name on his tongue. Sharp, exotic, dangerous, but with the promise of something delicious... “Come, greet your king.”

  
With the mildest hint of a smirk, Loki gathered himself off the bed and crossed to where Thor stood at its foot. He slipped effortlessly into the thunder god’s embrace, and leaned in to meet his lips in a kiss unlike any Thor had ever experienced before. Loki’s lips were soft, sweet, cool but not unpleasantly so; they awakened a powerful hunger within the king.

  
And Loki, it seemed, knew exactly the effect he had on his new master, for he responded with equal enthusiasm, pressing his body against Thor’s, twining his fingers into the king’s hair - and then suddenly pulling away. Thor stared at his new concubine, turned on and taken aback. The Jotun simply regarded him in return, icy gaze sweeping over Thor’s armored chest, heaving as if he had just come from battle, the eager bulge in his pants, and then back up to the king’s face.  
“All that armor looks so heavy,” the concubine purred. “Would my liege like me to remove it?”

  
 _Please_ , Thor thought at once - but a king does not beg, so out loud he merely said, “How thoughtful. I like that in a concubine.” And with that, he seated himself on his bed and, forcing himself to restrain his lust for just a little while longer, offered up one metal-plated arm to Loki. As impatient as he was, Thor liked to get a feel for each new concubine and companion he acquired, preferring to let them set the pace of the encounter the first few times.

  
The frost creature set to work on Thor’s armor at once, nimble fingers deftly unbuckling, unlacing, and removing piece after piece of plate, leather, and scale. Thor watched his new concubine work, becoming increasingly aware of just how much bloody armor he wore - he was the god of thunder after all, was all this extra bulk really necessary? But then something else caught his attention. As the Jotun moved, stepping for moments at a time into the spring sunlight streaming through the bay window to the right of the bed, it became clear just how flimsy and translucent his robes really were. Every time Loki put the sun behind him, the deliciously long, lean outlines of his body became tantalizingly visible through the cloth.

  
Thor was actually grinding his teeth in an attempt to contain his lust by the time he was down to nothing but his breeches.

  
And then Loki was unlacing those breeches, and his erection was springing mercifully free, and those entrancing blue eyes were actually dancing with delight. “Mi liege,” Loki murmured, his cool breath gusting across the head of Thor’s cock as he bent to pull down his breeches, “would you like to begin?”

  
Thor could barely speak, even just one simple syllable, “Yes.”

  
Without further ado, Loki pulled from a hidden pocket in his robes a gracefully made blue bottle of oil, the same oil carried by concubines the nine worlds over, and formulated specially for just this purpose. The Jotun uncorked the bottle and tipped a small amount of oil onto one palm; he then rubbed it slowly, sensuously between those elegant, long-fingered hands. Thor was nearly gasping for air by now; even the idea of those deft, graceful hands touching him made his cock stand even stiffer at attention.

  
And then Loki was wrapping his hands around Thor’s shaft, and nothing could have prepared him for the feel of that cool, smooth skin gliding over him, evenly distributing the oil - and then lingering longer than strictly necessary, just to stroke him a bit.

  
“I apologize my liege,” Loki was saying, and the king had to struggle to focus on the words. “My hands must feel cold to you. You certainly feel so warm to me...”  
“No, no need,” Thor managed. “It’s a new sensation, yes, but...pleasant.” That was a marked understatement. It was excruciating; all Thor wanted to do was grab this tantalizing ice creature and ram into him until his need was utterly sated. But he forced himself to stay still, and at last Loki seemed ready to get on with it. He was straightening up again, uncoiling his long, thin frame to stand above the king.

  
Then, without breaking eye contact this time, he gathered his robes up to his waist, climbed into Thor’s lap, gently guided Thor’s tip to his opening, and slid down and down and down... The Asgardian king was awash in relief; he moaned gratefully to the ceiling, his eyes sliding shut as Loki began to move on top of him.  
“Are you so cold everywhere?” Thor asked; even through his pleasure, he was curious.

  
“I am,” Loki replied. “Does it please you, my liege?”

  
“Oh yes,” the thunder god growled and, abandoning all restraint, he thrust hard into Loki just as he came down onto him, causing the Jotun to gasp and let out a breathy laugh of pleasure.

  
“Oh, my king, you are so hard...so warm...” Loki moaned, but Thor had suddenly grown tired of words. He silenced the concubine with a kiss, warm mouth meeting cold in a tangle of lips and tongues and moans and teeth until Thor could actually see his breath clouding up between their faces.

  
He broke away, allowing his tingling lips to warm up a moment and then, seized by the need to take control, took hold of Loki’s hips and deftly flipped them both over so that the king was now on top. As he settled back against the fur bedspread and tilted his hips into the new position, Loki was grinning with the most genuine enjoyment that Thor had ever seen in a concubine.

  
But the king didn’t have long to linger on this thought before he could feel his climax building, and focused himself on savoring its approach. It built and built until it was suddenly upon him, shuddering through him in waves of delicious release.

  
When he had spent the last of his seed in the Jotun’s ass, Thor rolled off of Loki, only to find that the concubine’s own peak had not been reached. Seeing Thor admiring his member - even this was ice blue and covered in tattoos - Loki smirked wickedly. “Would you like to watch while I finish what we started, my liege?” he asked.

  
The king had to smile at that. “Very much so.”

  
So, while Thor watched with the hunger kindled anew in his eyes, the concubine reached to refresh the supply of oil on his hands, before wrapping one hand around his shaft and beginning to stroke himself to his own release. Thor tried to keep his appreciation of the sight casual, knowing that he would soon need to dress to go down to dinner, but he should have known by now that it was in vain. As the Jotun’s hand moved faster and faster, his head thrown back and the most beautiful sounds of pleasure escaping his throat, Thor felt his lust gathering itself in the pit of his stomach once more. By the time Loki finished, spilling his seed - even that was blue, and no doubt as cold as the rest of him - over his hand and the bed, all thoughts of dinner had been forgotten, and Thor was reaching for the bottle of oil once again. The only meal he needed was here, chilled, tattooed, and sprawled on the bed before him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SERIOUSLY DON'T EVEN SHIP THORKI. ALSO LOKI IS ALWAYS THE DOM IN MY HEAD. IDK WHAT HAPPENED. But once I started this fic I just couldn't stop. And anyway, if you can't fic something that goes completely against your headcanons every once in a while, what's the point? XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps Thor relax after a tough day of fighting those pesky frost giants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a multi-chapter now. And don't worry, I have a draft of chapter three and notes for chapters four and five written out, so there will be more. Much more. ;)

Steam swirled thick in the air around Thor as he reclined in the bath, the hot water uncoiling his muscles, which were still taut from his most recent battle with the frost giants.  The thunder god heaved a sigh that had tendrils of steam rushing away from his face in little flurries, and wondered vaguely why all frost creatures couldn’t be like his own Jotun, his gentle, beautiful Loki.

As if on cue, there came a soft knock on the door to Thor’s private bathing chamber, and the Jotun entered the room.  “Good morning, my liege,” Loki said in that silky-smooth voice of his.  “It pleases me to see you returned from battle unharmed.”

“And it pleases me to see you -” Thor’s comment was cut short as Loki came fully into view for the first time.  The concubine was garbed in his usual near-transparent green silk, but this robe was particularly tantalizing.  Its wide upper edge - it couldn’t really be called a collar - draped across Loki’s chest, held up only by a thick golden chain.  The sleeves began at mid-bicep and hung loose until the wrist, where they were gathered in tight.  And besides the Jotun’s usual gold rings and polish on his nails, today he wore fine strands of golden thread braided into his dark hair.

Thor felt his languid body begin to stir again at the sight of this enticingly beautiful creature.  And when Loki turned to the rack of various soaps, oils, and gels that the palace servants provided for Thor’s hygienic convenience, the king saw that Loki’s robe dipped so low in back that the very top of his ass was visible above its edge.  With that, all thoughts of relaxation were pushed from Thor’s mind; all the king could think about was how much he wanted to be fucking this glorious, icy, beautiful man before him.

As if sensing his arousal, Loki turned back to Thor a moment later to coo, “You look tense, my liege.  Allow me to help you relax.”  And with that, he held up his choice from the shelf of concoctions - a ruby-red bottle of massage oil.  His eyes glinting mischievously - was Thor being played with?  By a concubine of all people? - the Jotun circled the edge of the tub to kneel down behind where Thor sat.  The next moment, the king felt his consort’s cool, familiar touch on his back and shoulders.  Slick with oil, kneading and massaging expertly at Thor’s tense back muscles, it was the most simultaneously relaxing and arousing thing Thor had ever experienced.  It sent a chill through him as the cold of Loki’s skin contrasted with the heat of the bath water - it was like bathing in a hot spring when it was snowing.  A low groan escaped the thunder god’s throat; he could get used to this treatment every time he bathed.

“Is that pleasant, my liege?” Loki asked - though his mouth was a little too close to Thor’s ear, his tone a little too seductively knowing for Thor to take the question as entirely innocent.  And indeed, a moment later one cool blue hand was making its way down Thor’s torso, dipping below the waterline to stop tantalizingly close to Thor’s lap.  “Or perhaps my king had something else in mind?”

Thor growled deep in his throat, his hips flexing up almost instinctively, moving his cock closer to those slender, skilled hands that it craved so much.  “You worthless tease,” he accused, though with no true malice behind his words, only a relentless, burning lust.  “Why don’t you join me in this tub and prove yourself a whore worthy to ride the cock of the king of Asgard?”

“You tempt me so, my liege,” the Jotun purred, “but I fear I would only cool your bath prematurely, and I would hate to cut short your time here.”

“Damn it Jotun, you have a point,” Thor grumbled, a hint of real ire creeping into his voice now as Loki’s hands retreated from the king’s body.  So, for the next little while, as Loki settled himself on the tile floor beside the bath tub, Thor attempted to settle back into the peaceful relaxation that he had been enjoying earlier.  However, the Jotun seemed bent on keeping his already alert cock throbbing with desire.

Loki had sprawled himself across the tile in plain view of Thor, propped up on one elbow as thin clouds of mist curled off of him where the warm air met his cool skin.  He trailed a fingertip through the water every once in a while, creating new little puffs and swirls of steam, and all the while he gazed at Thor with a primal, hungry glint in his ice blue eyes.

Thor knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out against his lust for much longer.  So at last he rose, dripping, from the steaming tub and strode to where Loki lay.  “Rise for your king,” he commanded.

“As he has already risen for me,” the Jotun murmured, though the king had not even the presence of mind to reprimand such impertinence.  Especially as Loki rose fluidly to his knees and took the head of Thor’s cock into his wonderfully wet, cold mouth.  Thor groaned his relief, his fingers curling in Loki’s braided hair as he forced himself not to thrust his full length down the concubine’s throat at once.  Instead, with a tremendous effort of will, he held himself still as Loki worked his expert mouth and tongue, sucking and licking and moving until Thor could bear it no longer, and came to his release with a moan, spending his seed in the Jotun’s receiving throat.

As Thor stood still, breath ragged and the afterglow of orgasm still pulsing through him, Loki stood up to wipe the last of the cum from his face and ask, “Is my liege finished with his bath?”

“No, I am not,” Thor panted, remembering a moment later how to guide his feet back into the tub to settle down again.

“Then shall I leave him to finish in peace?”

“No,” the king repeated.  “I summoned you here for a reason, and I think I may have further use of you yet.”

It was not long until he found this use - especially as the tiny droplets of precipitation thickening the air began to find their way into the fabric of Loki’s robe, weighing it down and making it cling to each magnificent contour of his body.  Including the pronounced bump between his legs.  And the Jotun, perceptive as ever, followed Thor’s eyes at once.  “You told me to rise for you, my king?” he teased.  Then, suddenly bold as he was wont to be, Loki began fondling himself through the thin, wet fabric.  “Would you like to watch me help myself?”

No,” Thor growled at once.  He was done with waiting and taunting and denying himself his most urgent of needs.  “Come, join me.  Your chill matters not - I want it, I crave it.”  This last comment escaped before Thor could stop it, and it surprised him, but he realized it was true.  He had come to crave this frost creature’s attentions particularly, above even his other concubines, as beautiful, skilled and willing as they were.  But before he had any time to ponder this realization, Loki had removed his robe and dropped it to the tiled floor, filling Thor’s thoughts with rivers of icy tattoos on lean, toned blue skin, until he cared for nothing else.

As the Jotun descended into the bath, larger clouds of steam than ever rose up around him, partially obscuring him and giving him the look of an exotic spirit.  But his cool skin was corporeal enough when he climbed into Thor’s lap, one hand dipping below the waterline to wrap around Thor’s cock, which was once again painfully hard.  The thunder god gave a groan that was mostly growl, grabbing a fistful of Loki’s hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss.  The Jotun’s hand tightened around Thor’s member, squeezing and stroking until the king broke the kiss to snarl, “You beautiful fucking whore.  Get on with it.”

“As my liege wishes,” Loki murmured, breaking away only long enough to reach for the now-familiar blue bottle of oil.  Then he was back in front of Thor, who stood to give the concubine a better angle to apply the oil, then seized him by the hips and pulled his legs out from under him.  Loki gasped, but recovered quickly, clunking the oil down on the tile floor before reaching out to steady himself on the edge of the tub, so that he was now floating on his back.  Once Thor had assured that he had not drowned his consort, he brought the Jotun’s hips up to a level with his own, and guided himself into his beautiful blue ass.

Loki wrapped his legs around Thor’s body, pulling himself in closer, pushing Thor’s cock in to the hilt.  The king moaned and, anchoring Loki in place with a firm hand around each slender hip, began moving himself out and back in again, thrusting into Loki with ever-increasing intensity, relishing the tight, cold feel of the frost creature around him.  Water splashed up around him, sloshing over the sides of the tub, their cries of pleasure reverberating off the tile and stone of the room.  And those cries grew louder and more feverish as they both drew closer to their climaxes.  Loki reached his first this time, choking out a few last moans as his ice-blue cum clouded into the water; the spasmodic squeezing of the concubine’s ass as his orgasm wracked him brought Thor to his own finish a few thrusts later.  He came with a shuddering scream, pushing himself as deep into Loki as he could as he deposited his seed.

Then the water stilled again as they pulled apart and sat a moment to catch their breath.  The bath water was noticeably cooler - not to mention the significant decrease in the water level - but Thor cared not a bit.  He was awash in the afterglow of pleasure, and barely even noticed Loki getting up from the bath - until, that is, he heard the sound of water spattering onto the floor, and looked up to see the Jotun wringing out his now-sodden silk robe.  As Loki struggled to pull the dripping material back over his head, the king didn’t know whether to laugh aloud or apologize.  He settled for making a mental note to have a new robe made for the concubine, an exact replica of this one; he’d decided he quite liked the look of Loki in it, and could not bear the thought of it being ruined by this encounter.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki again helps take Thor's mind off of the hardships of ruling, and Thor makes an unusual request of his concubine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's outfit in this chapter is inspired by this fan art: http://plasmodesmata12.tumblr.com/post/66741533164/nsfw-under-the-cut-more-what-if-loki  
> (Also I may be having a wee bit too much fun designing Loki's wardrobe in this universe... XD)

The king of Asgard was seated cross-legged on one of the wide window sills in his solar.  None of the windows here were paned; this was a room reserved for days like today, when the sun was shining full force on the palace, baking the stones into a luxuriant heat.  Thor had removed all his clothing above the waist - and much of his clothing below it - leaving him barefoot and wearing only his breeches, the better to soak up the spring sunlight.

It had been a long day in the council hall, his least favorite kind of day.  No battles to fight, no common people to aide, just him and the members of his high council, each pulling him in a different direction as they slogged through hours of political problem-solving and tedious matters of state.  As grateful as he was for his seat on the throne, and as important as he knew these affairs to be, he was always bored out of his skull by the time these meetings ended.  So he had escaped to his solar as soon as he could, eager to be alone with his thoughts - and, of course, his newest concubine, whom he had sent for as soon as he’d reached his chambers.

So when the door to the solar slid open and shut soon after, and the rustling of fine silks across the floor could be heard, a smile stretched across the king’s face.  But he made no move to get up, and a moment later a shiver went through him as Loki’s icy hands slid across the heated skin of his bare chest.  “Your hair looks like spun gold in this sunlight, my liege,” the concubine murmured, his cool breath gusting in Thor’s ear.  “And you know the fondness I have for gold.”

“Is that all that appeals to you about me?” Thor asked good-naturedly.  “The gold in my treasure vaults, and that in my hair?”

“It certainly makes my life more comfortable, my liege,” came the coy response, and at that Thor chuckled and turned to face the concubine.  The deep green satin of his robe covered Loki from neck to ankles today, except for a cutout that showed a tantalizing patch of each hip - and, Thor discovered when he reached around Loki’s back to pull him in closer, a larger cutout in back that was crisscrossed with what Thor could only assume were gold chains.  This robe was short-sleeved, leaving Loki’s forearms bare; he’d chosen to decorate them with thin golden bangles that tinkled softly when he moved.  His hair hung loose today, his countenance gilded only by a single droplet of gold adhered to the center of his forehead.

“And how much of my gold did this garment cost you?” Thor wondered.

“None,” Loki replied, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.  “This I was given by an appreciative patron on Vanaheim.”

“Well, regardless, I shall enjoy removing it,” Thor murmured, and gathered up a suggestive fistful of the robe’s fabric.

“Still so eager for me, after all these weeks?” Loki purred.  “Are you so infatuated with all your new consorts, or has the infamously indiscriminate Thor finally found a favorite?”

“You’ve been speaking to my other concubines, I see.”

“Of course.  What else is there to do _but_ talk while we wait for you to summon us from the harem?  You’re liable to make them jealous of me if you continue to favor me like this.”

“Well, let us give them something to be jealous of, then.”

Thor pulled the Jotun in for a kiss, hands fisting in his robe as desire began to boil up inside him, stirred to life by the soft, sweet coldness of Loki’s mouth.  Loki wasted no time in unlacing Thor’s breeches and pulling free the king’s growing erection; the Jotun gave a small moan at the sight.

“Tell me truly,” Thor said, curious despite his lust, “do you find me attractive?  Do I truly arouse you?”

“Of course you do, my liege,”  Loki replied, and straightened up to lift his robe, revealing his own erection.

Though it was a welcome sight - and tempting to think that it was him who caused it - Thor remained skeptical.  That was the trouble with concubines; it was impossible to tell if they were being truthful or not.  _But,_ Thor thought, _if I had wanted my affections to be returned, I could have taken a wife._

A moment later it didn’t matter, because Loki was removing his robe completely and pulling off Thor’s breeches the rest of the way, and all Thor wanted was to be inside this gorgeous creature, whether he truly returned the desire or not.  So he tossed all other thought aside and scooped the Jotun up to physically carry him over to a nearby couch and settle on top of him.  There was a brief moment more of strained anticipation as Loki used his magic to summon the bottle of oil from his robe - which lay forgotten under the window sill.  But then Thor was plunging hungrily into him, growling out his pleasure as Loki cried his own to the ceiling.  As time passed and the tempo of their movements increased, the Jotun reached down to wrap one hand around his own erect cock, jerking himself off in time to Thor’s thrusting.  The sight sent a fresh pang of desire through Thor, and he increased the intensity of his thrusts, causing Loki’s free hand to ball into a fist around the edge of one couch cushion, gripped by the intensified sensation.  “Fuck!” the concubine gasped.  Then, “Ohh, yes my liege, yes, like that...”

And so, not caring a bit that he was taking orders from a creature that he owned, Thor kept up his driving pace, and Loki kept helping himself along, until they both reached their peaks nearly simultaneously, stilling as they both spent the last of their seed - Thor inside Loki, and Loki on his own belly.

Then, on an impulse, Thor pulled out of his concubine and bent to lick the cum from his stomach; the Jotun’s breath caught at the warmth of Thor’s tongue on the smooth, taut skin of his abdomen.  “Mmm,” Thor murmured, licking his lips to savor the delicious, musky aftertaste as he sat back up.

“Was that satisfactory, my king?” Loki asked, smiling languidly up at him from where he lay on the couch.

“Exceedingly so,” the king replied.  “In fact, this has been the best part of a decidedly unsatisfactory day.”

“A difficult day on the throne, my liege?” the Jotun guessed.

“An exceptionally long one,” Thor explained as he settled into an upright position on his end of the couch, and then gestured for Loki to move closer to him.  So the Jotun pushed himself sinuously up and snuggled into Thor’s side; the king decided immediately that he quite liked the sensation.  Part warm where the sun bathed him from the windows, and part cold where his frost creature pressed against his side - a perfect balance.

And then something occurred to him.  “I shall be leaving Asgard in two days’ time,” he informed the concubine.  “The court on Ljossalfheim has invited me to a feast at their palace.”

“I shall certainly miss you, my liege,” Loki looked up.  “What, pray, is the occasion?”

Thor sighed.  “Some birthday or wedding or funeral - it matters not.  I find any of these frilly events equally tedious.”

“I am sorry to hear that, my liege.  I will be waiting here to lighten your mood upon your return.”  And Loki began tracing chilly lines across his master’s chest with one long, thin finger.

“Or you could accompany me,” Thor suggested, coming at last to the real reason he had brought it up.

“Ah, to wait in your rooms and take you in my arms when you cannot bear to stay at the event a moment longer?  But surely Ljossalfheim has consorts of its own who can fulfill your needs as well as I.”

“True that may be.  But I would prefer you to be on my arm at the event itself.  Or,” he caught sight of the momentary surprise in Loki’s eyes, “would you prefer to stay behind in my harem, fending off my other jealous consorts?”

“Why, if my liege wishes me to attend him at this ball, then of course I would be honored to do so.  It is only that I have never heard of such a thing - “

Thor’s scowl cut him off.  Now that he was king of the most powerful of the nine realms, surely something as petty as who he was seen with at a ball was entirely under his control.  And besides that, he was berating himself for trying again to elicit an honest opinion from his consort.  It was an impossibility when it came to concubines; they were all too well trained into obedience.  Anyway, what did it matter what the frost creature truly thought of his new king?  Sif had paid for him, Thor owned him, and the sex more than satisfied even Thor’s considerable needs.  Beyond that, there was little of importance to be considered.

As Thor thought this, his gaze wandered across the solar and settled on the small puddle of green cloth that was Loki’s robe, and a considerably more light-hearted thought occurred to him.

“Just be sure to wear something that won’t reveal your entire body to the crowd every time you move,” he admonished, though there was a smile upon his face.

“Ah, and here I thought my king wished to show me off to the light elves’ court.”  Loki pouted attractively.

“Not all of you.  There are parts that I do wish to keep all to myself.”

“And which parts are those, my liege?” the Jotun breathed in his ear - and so of course, Thor had to take pains to show his consort exactly which parts he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that..could it be *gasp* plot I see looming on the horizon? I guess it was bound to happen sometime. I will still try to keep it as smutty as possible though, I promise. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki make the most of their trip to Ljossalfheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *zombie noises in the distance as I bring this fic back from the dead*
> 
> I know I haven't touched this fic in ages, but I just unearthed the drafts of chapters four and five from my phone, and it seemed a shame not to share them. So, enjoy!

The day of departure began with the golden dawn, as last-minute preparations for the trip were made. It was only to last a few days, but as a large portion of the Asgardian court would be going, bringing families, guards, servants, retainers, and of course, chest after chest of finery for the celebration, it would still be quite the affair.

Thor was entirely unimpressed by all of it. He chose to leave the packing and transportation of his things to his servants - it mattered not what he wore to the feast, the event would still be just as tedious. Instead, he draped a midnight-blue cloak around himself so that he might blend in with the crowd, and descended from the palace to where the glittering expanse of the Bifrost came to rest on the edge of Asgard's shore.

Once there, he had not long to wait before his consort materialized next to him; not wishing to take part in the loud, slow-moving caravan of courtiers that would be leaving a few hours later, Thor had made arrangements to go on ahead of the main body of Asgardian guests, and settle into the light elves' palace early.

So the king took his consort's arm and started across the rainbow bridge to where Heimdall waited to direct them to Ljossalfheim. As they walked, Thor's eyes swept over Loki; he was not used to seeing him wearing so much clothing. The Jotun's body was swathed in alternating layers of emerald and black silk, overtop of which he wore a long tailcoat of a fine, grass-green wool. The coat's wide hood was pulled up over the concubine's head, but from what Thor could see, his hair was unadorned. Another glance at his feet revealed the flash of sandals woven of golden thread; Thor realized it was the first time he had seen Loki wear shoes of any kind.

His surprise must have registered on his face, for a moment later the Jotun commented, "Is my attire acceptable, my liege?"

"Indeed it is," Thor replied. "Though I had worried that your wardrobe could not provide anything quite so...opaque. You had me thinking that all of Jotunheim dresses in nothing but bits of gauze and tissue."

"Do my dressing habits not please you, my liege?" Loki asked in coy reply.

"Oh, they please me well enough," the thunder god said and, his head suddenly filled with memories of his concubine's other, more revealing outfit choices, he caught Loki by the arm to pull him into a deep kiss that had their breath clouding visibly between them in no time. In fact, the kiss only ended when Thor heard a pointed cough from inside the hub of the Bifrost, which they had nearly reached by then. Thor pulled away from the embrace and grinned knowingly; obviously Heimdall had seen their affectionate display.

He nodded a familiar greeting to his friend as they entered the hub; Heimdall's golden eyes swept over Loki's frame before he gave a nod in return that served both as a greeting and an approval of his choice of consort. "Forgive me if I was interrupting anything, your grace," he teased, locking eyes with the king.

"I most certainly will not," Thor replied, matching his friend's gibing tone. "You are lucky we have been friends for so many centuries, or I might have you punished for disrupting your king."

The guardian god's only response was a good-natured snort. Then he said, "So, Ljossalfheim it is?"

"Just so," Thor confirmed. "Might I expect to see you there?"

"Alas, someone must remain behind to keep watch on Asgard while its children are out frolicking with the light elves. But I expect I will be watching from afar."

Thor grinned at his friend, knowing full well that if he did turn his all-seeing eyes to the celebration, it would only be to indulge in some private amusement at the boredom of his king. But for now Heimdall only lowered the great blade into place to guide the Bifrost into it's proper path, and Thor and Loki passed through the gate into the wormhole beyond.

* * *

When they landed on Ljossalfheim, a light elfin footman was waiting to escort them to the palace; they had landed at the edge of the lush gardens that extended around the palace for many acres in each direction. The steward, with whom Thor had ridden often enough to merit some degree of familiarity between them, broke into a grin upon seeing the thunder god and his consort. "I had wondered why the great Thor had not requested his usual company for the ride to the palace," he commented. "Finally snagged yourself a wife, have you?"

"After a fashion," Loki replied before Thor could, and for the first time the king felt a twinge of true anger at the consort for speaking out of turn. However, the next moment the footman was grinning in wide-eyed understanding, and Loki was raising an eyebrow at Thor as if to inquire as to who his "usual company" might be, and the thunder god's ire was melting away. "Come on then," he urged, "let's get to the palace already." And he helped Loki step daintily into the elaborately-carved mahogany hovercraft that would be transporting them across the gardens. Then king and attendant vaulted in after him, and they set off.

The rest of the journey passed in pleasant chatter; Thor remembered this steward mentioning a wife and children, and asked after them. They were well - and there was another child on the way. Thor smiled at the glad news and turned his gaze out into the thick, lush vegetation passing around them.

The greenery here was so different from that on Asgard - not the tall, rugged forests that marched down the faces of its towering mountains - but he had to admit, it had it's own sort of appeal. The trees here were thick and tightly packed, choked with vines and wide-leafed shrubbery. It was more cloistered than the open tunnels of Asgardian underbrush, but that only served to make it more intimate.

The palace itself, though it was built of white marble, was difficult at first to make out from the surrounding gardens; it was carved in such organic, undulating lines that it looked like a natural extension of the vegetation. However, before too long there it was, rising up gleaming and beautiful before them. The Asgardian and the Jotun were left at the soaring front entrance, where they were handed off to another Ljossalfian servant, who led them through wide hallways that twisted like the root system of a great tree through the palace. On each wall was a multitude of lavish tapestries, and each window looked out into a veritable paradise of greenery. Though Loki tried to hide behind his usual mask of aloofness, even Thor could tell that his love of all things luxurious was winning out, and his eyes were alight with joy as they took in their surroundings.

At last, they arrived in the quarters in which they would be staying, They were the same ones Thor always occupied when he traveled here, and so he knew their contents well; the grand, high-ceilinged central bedroom, flanked by a solar and a smaller room for his consort to the left, and a bathing chamber and privy to his right. The servant bowed out and shut the double doors behind him, and the king took a moment to survey his surroundings. The bedroom was as lushly furnished as ever, plush sofas and armchairs lining each wall, an ornate mirror resting in one corner, and the centerpiece, the huge canopied bed, in the middle of it all.

Loki, of course, made a beeline for this last, eyes sweeping appreciatively over the oxblood silk of the sheets and the royal purple of the hangings. Thor hung back, already imagining the Jotun naked and spread across the mattress, the bright blue of his skin clashing beautifully with the deep colors of the bedclothes.

When he turned back around, Loki's hungry gaze reflected this exact train of thought; one thing to be said for the Jotun, he did seem to genuinely enjoy his occupation. And that was perfectly alright with Thor.

Meanwhile, the concubine was kicking out if his sandals, then undoing the clasps of his long coat, pulling it off in impossibly fluid movements, and dropping it to the floor. This revealed the full length of his robe, which hung from straps that rested just below his shoulders, falling in cascades of loose layers to the floor. "We have time to spend before the rest of your entourage arrives, my liege," he implied. "How would you suggest we spend it?"

"Your eyes betray you, Jotun," Thor replied, moving toward his concubine. "You know exactly how I'd like to become reacquainted with these quarters."

Loki just smirked in answer and reached for the back of his robe's neckline, undoing a clasp that released the layers of fabric to flutter down his body and pool on the ground. Thor was already fumbling with his own clothes, but he managed to dispense only with his cloak by the time he reached Loki's side. And then all his hands wanted to do was wrap around Loki's thin, cold body, all he could think of was kissing him as hard and as deep as possible.

The Jotun's hands, meanwhile, went straight for his king's breeches, unlacing them and reaching inside for his thickening cock. Thor moaned deep in his throat at the icy touch, desire shivering through him.

Though Loki was reaching for other pieces of his garb, attempting to unlace and remove anything he could reach, Thor had no patience for it. He grabbed the concubine's hands to still them, growling, "Leave it. Get your damn oil and get on the bed."

Loki obeyed with a feral grin, digging the blue bottle from the pile of green fabric on the ground, coating Thor's cock before setting the bottle down on the ornate nightstand. Then he crawled sinuously onto the bed, settling into his hands and knees, his ass spread open and swaying in the most tempting way before the king. The Asgardian groaned again and stepped up to the edge of the bed, taking ahold of the Jotun's hips to still them so that he could guide himself to his opening and push gratefully in, murmuring at the feeling of the cool flesh opening and stretching around him.

A moment later, Loki rocked forward so that Thor slid out a bit, then arched back, pushing him back in, whimpering in pleasure. The king matched the movement perfectly, eyes sliding shut at the feeling of Loki's ass, the sounds he was making and the way they echoed around the spacious bedroom. It brought back memories of other trips to the light elves' world, other times spent in this room with other consorts, putting this bed through its paces as he waited to be summoned to other banquets or meetings or whatever was the true purpose of his travels. He thought of all the concubines he had taken in this room, their hands, their lips, their cunts and asses, and drove all the harder into his Jotun, knowing that none of them could come even close to this divine icy creature.

And then, barely thinking about what he was doing, his head clouded with fragmented, sensual memories, Thor reached one hand to tangle in Loki's long hair, pulling back just enough that he knew the Jotun would feel it, but not enough to cause real pain. His other hand came around to wrap around Loki's cock, moving in time to the thrusting of his hips. Loki cried out even louder at this, and Thor opened his eyes to see the lithe blue creature arching up into his king's movements, his head drawn back by Thor's grip on his hair, and his own hands fisted in the deep red silk of the bed sheets. The sight was a delicious one, and Thor reveled in it until he felt his peak building within him. He growled and pursued it, fucking the Jotun harder and faster as the liquid heat of orgasm gathered deep in his belly. The concubine knew what he was after and moved his own hips against Thor's, quickening the pleasure until it burst through him, his cock jerking in Loki as it spent its load, lights bursting behind the king's eyes all the while.

After what seemed like several long moments, Thor returned to himself, and realized that Loki's cock was still stiff in his hand, dripping pre-cum as the concubine struggled not to buck into his slackened grip. A more careless master might have left the Jotun to his own devices, caring not if the concubine reached his own end, as long as he pleased his owner. However, Thor was not that kind of master; he derived nearly as much satisfaction from his concubines' pleasure as he did from their attentions. So he immediately closed his hand around the Jotun's member again, and Loki sighed in relief as he rocked his hips against the thunder god's hand. It didn't take much of this before his own climax took him, and his cum splattered a wonderfully obscene blue across the silken sheets.

When he was done, Thor released his concubine, pulling gently out of him and letting him fall, spent, onto the bed. Thor joined him there a moment later, his own knees weak from the force of his climax. He knew he would eventually have to get up again, to formally greet the light elfen court, and to allow his servants to bring in his belongings - but that was later. Now there was only him and his beautiful, icy consort, and this luxuriantly large bed that was practically begging to be put to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea if there's any kind of canon and/or fanon of what Ljossalfheim actually looks like; this is entirely from my own imagination. I always imagine the light elves as ethereally beautiful, a little bit like Tolkeinian elves, and wanted to give them a lush, elegant world to match that aesthetic.


End file.
